It is not unusual for business executives to spend considerable amounts of time traveling with a need to be in contact with their companies. These executives generally access phonebook information from disparate sources such as mobile phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), and/or corporate directories. Any effort that eases the experience in favor of greater integration between these disparate technologies is desirable.